Demon in My View
by FoxWitch
Summary: Oneshot yaoi fanfiction. BakuraRyou centered. Classic bakura beats Ryou fic, with a happy and graphic sexual ending. Don't like, don't read.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! Hah! Now you can't sue me! In you faces! Also, I don't own the poem, Alone, by Edgar Allan Poe.

Warning: This is a mature rated lemon fic with male/male intercourse. So, if you are opposed to yaoi lemons, don't read this,

Demon in my view

_Ryou: From childhood's hour I have not been_

_As others were — I have not seen_

_As others saw — I could not bring_

_My passions from a common spring —_

**Ryou's POV **

I approached the door cautiously, my hand shaking in anxious fear. How could I have let this happen! I had stopped to talk to Yugi and now, I was late getting home. Bakura was going to kill me, or worse…

Slowly, I cracked open the front door and peaked in, straining my eyes to see any movement in my pitch black apartment. Bakura liked it dark, that way he could pretend he was still a tomb robber. Of course, it was a bonus that I happen to be afraid of the dark. I mean, who wouldn't be, with a yami like Bakura.

Suddenly a ghostly hand shot out of the shadows and dragged me roughly through the door and proceeded to slam me against the now-closed door. I swallowed a yelp of pain and surprise and instead, bit my lip. This, in turn, caused me to flinch when blood started to flow from my self-inflicted split lip.

"Heh. Looks like you've decided to start doing my job for me, runt." Bakura chuckled darkly at his sadistic joke. Soon enough, however, his amusement died away and instead he glared at me coldly.

"However, I do not wish to give up this pleasure so easily. But…if you're going to hurt yourself, let me show you how it's done."

My yami's sly smirk returned and I braced myself for what I knew was to come. As Bakura continued to pulverize me, I knew I should yell out in pain- Ra knows I used to- or that I should at least care that my yami was beating me up again. But the thing is, didn't care. Not anymore. It was just a few hours ago, when I realized what Bakura meant to me. I had hated and resented Bakura, as any normal human should have. I had been an average school day. Unfortunately, I had neglected to hide a bruise on my arm from the beating I had received the previous night. And who should notice it? You guessed it. Yugi Mouto.

When Yugi asked me what was wrong, I spilled my guts out. I told him everything. Of course, Yugi being the kind and loyal friend that he is offered to have Yami send Bakura to the shadow realm.

My immediate thought was that I should jump at the opportunity now. Who knows when I'll get another chance to be free of my yami, if ever, but for some reason, that isn't what came out of my mouth.

Flashback

"Thanks Yugi, but I don't think that's the best idea. Yeah, Bakura's mean, but he's my yami and I care about him."

Yugi looked at me strangely and nodded his head, though I truly doubted that he agreed with my decision.

"Well, I better get home, than. You know how he gets." I said quickly, trying to escape from such an awkward and dangerous topic.

"Ryou, wait!"

"Yes?" I questioned softly, and turn back around to face my friend.

"Errr-are you-well-I guess what I'm trying to say is"

"Yugi?"

Yugi looked at me in a very timid way and I suddenly got a sense of impending doom. I don't think I'm going to like this question.

"Ryou, don't kill me for this okay? I just really need to know the answer."

"Alright…"

"Do you love Bakura?"

"Of course I love him, Bakura may be a jerk but he's still my yami." I said, looking at Yugi like he had grown two heads. He shook his head vigorously, further ruffling his strange hair.

"No, no, that's not what I meant. What I mean is, do you 'love' him. You know, like romantically?"

My throat went dry as I just stood their staring down at the shorter duelist. Did I love Bakura? After all that he'd done to me? Was it even possible to love someone as cruel-hearted and hateful as my yami? And yet, how much did I really know about Bakura. What if there was a reason for his violent tendencies and chilling personality? Would I love him then? And what if there's not? Do I love him even now, without any differences? I knew that it was stupid to love someone like Bakura but, at that moment, I knew I would never love anyone but my yami.

I looked at Yugi with a sad smile and, slowly, nodded my head yes. Yugi returned my sad smile. We said a few quite parting words and we went our separate ways. He, back to the game shop and his own loving yami, and me to, once again, face my demon.

End flashback

_Bakura: From the same source I have not taken_

_My sorrow — I could not awaken_

_My heart to joy at the same tone —_

_And all I lov'd — I lov'd alone —_

**Bakura's POV**

Where is he! Fucking retard can't even do a simple thing like get home on time! What is he, a fucking wall! I glance out the window for the hundredth time in the last hour. Oh look, there he is now, and time for me to have some fun.

I sneak up next to the door and wait. What's taking him so long? Even that idiot knows how to work a door handle. Finally, the door creaks open and my stupid little light glances in nervously. Wonderful, he's pre-freaked out. This IS going to be fun. I reach out and grab the fool by the scruff of his neck and slam him against the wall. He almost cried out but instead, bit his lip until it bled. Hmmmm.

"Heh. Looks like you've decided to start doing my job for me, runt." Heh. I crack me up. But it doesn't look like my hikari thinks my joke is funny. We'll have to do something about that, won't we?

"However, I do not wish to give up this pleasure so easily. But…if you're going to hurt yourself, let me show you how it's done." Oh no, now it looks like I've scared the little light. To bad for him. I continue to punch and hit Ryou everywhere except his face. I can't make these little lessons TO obvious to the pharaoh. I notice that my hikari hasn't made a sound so I refocus on my victim. What the HELL? My hikari's eyes are all glazed over and have a far away look. He's not even fucking paying attention to what I'm doing to him!

To fix this, I drop the fool on the floor. That seemed to do the trick. While he's still slightly dazed I make my way to the kitchen that is adjacent to the hallway where I was beating my hikari. I can sense his confusion through our link.

/Bakura/

/…/

/Why did you stop/

I close my side of the link. After all, I don't want him to find out what I'm planning and try to make a run for it. I go into a specific cabinet and pull out my favorite knife. Oh yes, this will be very fun. I make my way into the living room. There's more space in there and sit down on the couch.

/Hikari, come into the living room, please./ I say in a sickly sweet voice. I can feel my light shudder through the link. I hear footsteps approaching from the kitchen and a sadistic smirk creeps onto my face.

"Yes, Bakura?" He asks in that timid, girly voice of his.

"Come here," I answer and pat the spot on the couch next to me. It isn't until my hikari has situated himself on the couch that he notices the knife held casually in my hand. His eyes widen and I can see his shoulders stiffen, noticeably.

"Now, dear, sweet hikari of mine," I say in a casual tone. "What say you to a little compromise? Here's how it works; I'm going to ask you questions. If I feel that you are telling me the truth, I won't do anything but…if you lie to me, then I'll cut your pretty little self up so bad that even that Yugi kid won't recognize you."

Once again his eyes widen. I smirked more, thinking that he was merely afraid. That was until…

"Y-Yami?"

"What!"

"D-did you just c-call m-me p-p-pretty?" It was now my turn to be shocked. I racked my brain for something to say that wouldn't utterly humiliate me.

"Yeah, but don't get any ideas because I didn't mean it. You're an ugly little fag and don't you forget it. You're just a filthy little whore who should be grateful to have the honor of being my punching bag."

"Oh"

"And stop stalling. First question. Why were you an hour late getting home?"

_Ryou: Then — in my childhood — in the dawn_

_Of a most stormy life — was drawn_

_From ev'ry depth of good and ill_

_The mystery which binds me still —_

**Ryou's POV**

"And stop stalling. First question. Why were you an hour late getting home?"

Right then and there, a mysterious urge came over me and I did the stupidest, and yet, smartest thing I could have done in my given situation. I lied.

"I just lost track of time after school when I was helping a teacher." Bakura gave me an icy glare and clenched his fist around his knife. His handsome crimson eyes gleamed in anger and bloodlust.

"You lie," He hissed. I felt the burn of metal in the flesh of my arm. It hurt at first and it took everything in me to keep from crying out in agony. What did I do to deserve this? It was with these thought that Bakura's words replayed themselves in my mind.

'You're an ugly little fag and don't you forget it. You're just a filthy little whore who should be grateful to have the honor of being my punching bag.'

Bakura hated him. That should be fairly clear but if that was true, then why bother? I don't really care about anything except for Bakura's happiness. If he's not happy, I'm not happy. So why not just do me a favor and die?

"Next question, weakling. Why in the name of Ra did you just lie to my face!" I smiled my sad smile at Bakura but didn't say anything. He continued to glare at me for a while until it was perfectly clear that I wasn't going to answer his question.

"Do you have a death wish?" He bit out, angrily. I just continued to smile at him, still silent.

I saw the flash of light on the metal before I once again felt the burn of the knife, this time on my chest. Bakura cut through my shirt and made three deep cuts parallel to each other from my left shoulder to my right hip. Instead of continuing with his interrogation, he stormed out of the room and up the stairs presumably to his bedroom.

I started to feel slightly nauseous and realized that I was loosing too much blood. Should I tell my yami? No, that would be stupid. Why would Bakura help a weak little fag like me? It was with this last thought that I let the darkness claim me…

_Bakura: From the torrent, or the fountain —_

_From the red cliff of the mountain —_

**Bakura's POV**

I sat in my room, fuming. How dare he lie to me and then have the balls to give me, Bakura, the silent treatment? Ryou's never acted like that before.

That's right. Ryou never HAS acted like that before. The only question is why is he acting like that now? I need some answers and he's probably gotten over whatever that was by now. It's been almost four hours. I sat up but immediately laid back down again when a wave of dizzy nausea him me. What the fuck was that? I reached for Ryou through our mental link but found that as soon as I opened my side of the link the nausea hit me again, only ten times worse.

/Ryou/ I spoke into the mind link trying to sound unaffected.

/Yami? Oh… I forgot. The ring is still on. Sorry.../ at this, the mind link was abruptly cut off and all signs of nausea had disappeared. I once again made to get up but this time, I met no dizziness.

Cautiously, as tomb robbers will do, I make my way to the bottom of the stairs.

"Ryou! What the fuck is going on? Get your ass over here this instant and give me a fucking reason why I shouldn't beat your face in!" Silence was my only response. Che, he was probably asleep on the couch, where I left him. Stupid, lazy weakling. I confidently made my way through the kitchen and into the living room. Although the couch was facing away from me I could see a tuft of white hair over the top of the couch. Ha! So the lazy bitch did fall asleep.

"Get up already, idiot! I don't want you tainting the leather couch with your worthless blood." My Hikari still didn't answer me and I was beginning to worry. After all, if I had to drive him to the hospital, I would miss that t.v special about Egypt. If I didn't laugh at the bogus translations, who would? Certainly not the Pharaoh, he would be to busy fucking his own useless hikari. Getting tired of waiting for my hikari's return to consciousness, I circled the couch with the intent of shaking him awake. Well, shaking punching, not much difference. Anyway, whatever I had planned to do immediately fled my mind when I saw the state Ryou was in.

At first, anyone would have just thought that the child was napping on the couch. However, the crimson river that was flowing over the side of the couch made it quite obvious that this was no snooze. The black leather did not seem to absorb any blood and, instead, it streamed steadily down the side of it and puddled on the shag carpet. The carpet had once been a pristine white, but what now an ugly brown, the color of dried blood.

"Ryou?" I called to him softly. I hoped so badly that this was some stupid joke. That he would spring up and yell 'gotcha' and we would both laugh about it all night long. I knew that that wasn't going to happen though and soon enough I began to panic. WhatshouldIdowhatshouldIdoWhatshouldIdo! What would the Pharaoh do? The Pharaoh! That's it, I call him and he'll come help Ryou! Rushing over to the phone, I pressed the speed dial and tapped my foot impatiently as the device rang annoyingly in my ear. Finally, someone picked up and I recognized the obnoxious voice of the Pharaoh.

"Hello?"

"Pharaoh!" I yelled desperately. I didn't care if he was my worse enemy; he was Ryou's only chance at survival.

"Tomb Robber? What is it, is something wrong?"

"It's Ryou. I don't know what to do! I hurt him bad and he won't stop bleeding. You can banish me to the shadow realm, I don't care, just please help him."

"Alright. Don't worry I'll call the ambulance and meet you at the hospital."

"Alright. Bye."

I turned to face the bloody mess that was my Ryou. Right then and there I made a promise to every deity that would listen, that if Ryou survived this, I would never hurt him again and that I would finally tell him the truth about how I felt.

_Ryou: From the sun that 'round me roll'd_

_In its autumn tint of gold —_

**Ryou's POV**

I squinted as bright florescent light hit my eyes. I tried to turn my head away from the light source but was met with a horrid searing pain between my eyes. It was then that everything came back to me, Bakura and his knife, the sudden realization that I would be better off died, the willingness to bleed to death, just to appease my yami. At the memory of Bakura, I instinctively made a grab for the millennium ring. However, when my shaky fingers met nothing but the itchy material of what I now realized was a hospital gown, I was overrun with panic. Where was my millennium ring? What had become of my yami? Would he be angry that I lost it?

"Stop thinking so loud, you'll give yourself a headache. The Gods know your giving me one." I started at the raspy voice at the entrance. I only recognized it once I saw my yami at the doorway. He sounded different, more scratchy and raspy, almost like he had been…crying? No, it couldn't be. But, as he neared the hospital bed and sat down next to me, it became more than evident that he had been. His face was stained with tear tracks. Even when he wiped his face, they refused to disappear, as if he had been crying so much that they had become permanent. His eyes were red and puffy, though I wasn't completely sure whether that was from crying or lack of sleep, for it was quite obvious that he had not been taking care of himself. His usual clothes, which had been tight-fitting, now hung off him loosely, at least two sizes to big for him, and he visibly shook, whether from physical weakness or something else, I wasn't sure. He also sported a black eye and several other bruises. In lament terms, Yami Bakura looked like hell, or at least, more like hell than he usually did.

"Yami?"

"Here," Bakura shoved a heavy something into my hands, which I discovered to be the millennium ring. I smiled eagerly at him and donned the artifact. Bakura returned the gesture with an awkward half-smile of his own. I looked strangely at him, since when did Yami Bakura smile for any reason?

"How long have I been out?" It seemed like an innocent enough question but Bakura definitely was frustrated by it. He stood up abruptly and walked over to the window. He would have stalked over on any other occasion, but I could see, but the rustling of the fabric of his pants, that it was not only his hands that shook from exhaustion, but his whole body.

"Ryou, you…you've been asleep for three weeks…" There was a short silence in which I thought that my yami had stopped talking to me but then he said,

"You have no idea…no idea how sorry I am Hikari. I promise to never hurt you again."

_Bakura-From the lightning in the sky_

_As it pass'd me flying by —_

_From the thunder, and the storm —_

_And the cloud that took the form_

Bakura stroked Ryou's cheek fondly, feeling every outline of his jaw muscles. The skin underneath his fingertips was silk smooth and way more pale than it should have been. He felt Ryou tense slightly under the touch and he withdrew quickly, averting his eyes from Ryou's curious gaze, looking guiltily at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. You probably don't want me touching you after all that I've done to you."

Suddenly, Bakura felt a hand on his face and he looked up into the teary eyes of his hikari.   
"Bakura…why did you hurt me? I just want to know what it was that caused you to want to hurt me."

"I….I just thought it wouldn't make a difference. No matter what I've done, you have always been kind to me. Even when I yelled and insulted you and beat you, you always rebound. I was scared of your undying forgiveness and understanding. At first I hated you for it but…eventually, I started to feel other things, love, protectiveness, and I didn't want you to hate me. I didn't want you to withdraw your kindness."

Bakura felt his hikari lifted up his chin slightly and he looked back up at Ryou who gave him a brilliant smile. Bakura returned it with a small, confused eyebrow quirk.

"Kura, you're so silly. I would never stop being nice to you just because you like me as more than a friend. As a matter of fact, I feel the same way about you! I just didn't think you would accept me because I thought you hated me."

Bakura looked closely at him, searching his eyes for any hint of a lie hiding in those deep jade pools. When he found none, he couldn't hold back a smile.

"Ryou," he asked, "can I kiss you?" He sucked in his breath and held it, waiting anxiously for his hikari's answer. Ryou smiled slyly, and said, "No." Bakura looked shocked and then angry and finally, hurt. He opened his mouth to argue but instead found a finger on his lips.

"No, Bakura, you can't kiss me but I can kiss you!" At this, Ryou leaned forward and devoured Bakura's lips with a surprising amount of force. Bakura gave a satisfied groan and leaned forward, taking control of the kiss. Slowly, they began to fall backwards onto the hospital bed but, as they hit the mattress, Ryou gasped in pain and pulled away from the yami. Bakura sat up slightly and looked down at his love with a concerned frown.

"You alright?"

"It's the stitches. Do you think that maybe…we could take a rain check?" Ryou asked his yami with hopeful innocence. Bakura chuckled and nodded, agreeing that it was better to do that kind of thing when one is in a healthy physical state.

"Sure thing, Babe."

"While I'm in here," Ryou began, indicating the surrounding room. "You should try to gain back that weight you lost while I was asleep. It's not healthy for you to be so light."

"Yes, dear." He was countered by a light punch to the arm and a badly failing glare.

It was two weeks before Ryou was considered well enough to return home and, by that time, he could hardly sit still. Bakura found his hikari's hyper behavior an endless short of amusement, saying such things as,

"Gee, Hikari, I really hope you're this energetic during 'other activities.'"

Ryou was eagerly waiting for Bakura to fill out the last of his release forms, tapping his fingers temperamentally against the waiting room chair. However, he soon found a sufficient source of entertainment when Bakura leaned a little further over the reception desk to get a better angle for reading the forms, causing his ass to stick out all little more. Hey, if you had been cooped up in a hospital for two weeks with the impending promise of sex on your mind, you would be horny, too.

Ten minutes later saw Ryou and Bakura getting into their car and heading home. It was a long drive and, soon enough, Ryou found himself staring out the window, watching repetitive street signs pass at breakneck speed.

His attention, however, was turned away from the window when Bakura cranked up the radio, causing it to blare loud, metallic rock music, not that he minded. He glanced over at his yami who had his attention directed on the road. To anyone else, it would seem that Bakura was heatedly concentrated on his driving but Ryou knew that Bakura was thinking about any number of other random topics.

Bakura, he noticed, had chosen to wear his blue plaid shirt that Ryou had bought him for Christmas the previous year. Ryou absolutely loved that shirt because Bakura never seemed to button it up all the way, almost like he intended to button it but got distracted halfway through and never got around to finishing the job. He could see the curve of his yami's neck and his collarbone. In previous times, Ryou would have blushed and ducked his head at such thoughts but now he and Bakura was a couple, so he did nothing to hide his ogling. To Ryou's surprise, Bakura didn't even notice the attention he was receiving, so involved was he in his thoughts.

Ryou let a dirty grin spread across his face as a plan began to form in his mind. 'Maybe,' he thought. 'Bakura just needs a little wake-up call.' At this, Ryou reached his hand over and placed it on Bakura's upper thigh, looking intently at his yami's face for any sign of a react. To his surprise, Bakura just smiled lightly and placed his hand on top of Ryou's.

'Ah,' the light thought. 'He must think I'm just being affectionate. Well, I am, just a different kind of affection.' Ryou's wicked grin widened considerably as he not-so-subtly move his hand higher up to stroke his yami's inner thigh. Bakura's eyes widened noticeably and he nervously cleared his throat. Very out of character for the big, tough yami.

"Ryou, baby, listen. I don't think I can drive a car while you're 'touching' me…" Ryou purposely continued moving higher up on Bakura's thigh and looked up at Bakura innocently, fluttering his eyelashes.

"What do you mean Kura? Am I doing something wrong?" Bakura moaned low in his throat, clenching his teeth to try and muffle the sound. He didn't know why he was so turned on by Ryou's angelic innocence but it did and he felt himself going hard.

"Ryou…just wait until we get home, okay?" He asked pleadingly, truly hoping that he wouldn't get pulled over for speeding, which he was doing. Ryou removed his hand from Bakura's thigh and the yami let out a relieved sigh. However, Ryou wasn't planning on honoring Bakura's wishes. He maneuver himself into Bakura's lap so that he was facing Bakura while straddling his hips and ground his hips into Bakura's, while sucking the base of his neck.

"Shit," Bakura hissed and just barely kept the car from swerving into the car in front of them. He began to realize that his stubborn hikari was not planning on stopping anytime soon and they were only a few minutes from home, so he decided to join in the fun. With one hand still gripped tightly around the steering wheel, he move his other hand up under the edge of Ryou's t-shirt and began to rub and pinch at his nipples until they were hard and then moving on to the other one. His hikari let out a little mewl of pleasure and Bakura wanted so much to have his mouth all over Ryou's sweet body but he knew that he couldn't take his eyes off the road.

Ryou was in the process of undoing Bakura's belt when they turned into their driveway. Bakura slammed the break and he felt Ryou wrap his legs securely around Bakura's waist, so that Bakura could carry him into the house without breaking physical contact. Bakura stumbled his way to the front door, but his vision was blurry from pleasure because Ryou had continued to suck and bite his neck all the way there.

"Ryou," he breathed.

"Mmmm," Oh Gods that was hot.

"I-I need you to get ah my keeeeysssss for me. They're in my pant back pocket. Oh yeah, baby, right their." Bakura's eyes rolled back in his head as Ryou gave an especially on target hip thrust. Thankfully, Ryou had processed what Bakura had said and withdrew the house-keys from Bakura's back pocket. He handed them to Bakura, who fumbled with them for a few seconds before achieving his goal and barreling into the house without even taking his keys out of the door.

They both tumbled onto the couch together and locked lips in a ferociously passionate kiss. Bakura passed his tongue across his boyfriend's lips and moaned in satisfaction when it was met by a second, willing tongue and drawn into the wet cavern of his light's mouth. After a minute, Ryou pulled away from the kiss and sat up. He stood up and when Bakura gave him a confused look he just smiled.

"Just watch," he cooed seductively. He glided over to the stereo and put in an unmarked CD. Suddenly, the room was filled with the soft, wafting music of his home country. Ryou returned but continue to stand and winked at Bakura. The music sped up and Ryou began to move with it in what he immediately recognized as a native dance form of Egypt, Belly dance. Ryou rolled his hips and Bakura couldn't help but think of what it would feel like if Ryou did that with their bodi9es pressed together.

He watched, mesmerized as Ryou started to unbutton his shirt while continuing to dance. Bakura felt his cock twitch in his jeans and he gasped at the friction. He was getting so turned on and when he couldn't take it anymore, he reached his hand into his already unzipped pants and began to stroke himself quickly, eyes glued on the twisting, sexy body before him.

Ryou saw Bakura begin to pleasure himself and smirked, amused and turned on at the same time. He had already removed all of his clothes and Bakura only had his underwear and pants on and, in his opinion that was too much. He moved over to his yami, abandoning his strip tease.

"Is there something that you want, my dark?" As he asked this, Ryou replaced Bakura's hand with his mouth, hiving him a full blowjob.

"Yessssss," Bakura half hissed, half moaned. He threaded his fingers through his light's thick, silver hair. Ryou began to bob his head up and down on Bakura's dick and his dark thrust upward involuntarily, not even trying to control himself. This only seemed to egg Ryou on and he sped up and sucked Bakura's cock even harder.

"Ryyyyyooooouuuu," Bakura moaned deeply as he pushed Ryou down on his cock harder by pressing on the back of his head. Suddenly, Ryou pulled away, causing to give his a disappointed moan and a dirty glare. His hikari winked and smiled down at him seductively.

"Don't want you to cum too early, now do we?" He felt himself get even harder because of this comment and decided to turn things around a little. After all, he didn't want Ryou to get the idea that he could dominate during sex. It was time to put his hikari back in his place, on the bottom. He hooked his leg around Ryou's and flipped them over, licking his lips at the vulnerable look on his hiker's face.

"I can't let you be doing all the pleasuring, now can I, Hikari?" Ryou shook his head dumbly, his eyes glazed over in shock. He began a slow trail of sucking and licking down his hikari's body, starting at his neck, pausing at his pert nipples, and continuing on to his navel. He dipped his tongue into the bellybutton, causing Ryou to squeal happily. His hikari's hips convulsed slightly, thrusting up into his face. Bakura grinned down at Ryou's hips.

"Kura, I don't think I can wait any longer." The yami nodded his understanding and lifted up slightly so that his hikari could shift his position so that he was on all fours, facing away from Bakura. The yami licked his lips at the hot sight of his hikari's tight little ass waving up in the air.

'Damn, he's fine.'

"I need to prepare you." Bakura was surprised when Ryou shook his head.

"No, I….uh," he blushed lightly and ducked his head slightly. "I like it that way." Bakura raised his eyes slightly and gave an amused smirk. Well, if his hikari wanted a little masochism, masochism he's get. He nodded his head so that Ryou knew that he was entering and thrust in, not bothering to take his time.

"Gaaaaahhhhhh," Ryou cried out, tears welling at the corners of his eyes. If Bakura didn't know better, he would have thought that he had made a huge mistake, until he saw his light's cock twitch in excitement. He hesitated in surprised but quickly returned to his previous urgent thrusts. He was oddly turned on by his hikari's odd fetish. He angled his thrusts, searching for his hikari's sweet spot.

"AH, AH, OH GOD, BAKURA!" found it.

"KURA, ha-harder!"

"Hell, yeah!" He pounded into Ryou as hard as he could, reaching around him to pump his rock-hard dick. He felt the firm flesh under his fingers caused him to groan. He felt a tightening within his stomach as he released his seed within his hikari with a final moan. His hikari through his head back in ecstasy as he came into Bakura's hand.

_Bakura and Ryou -(When the rest of Heaven was blue)_

_Of a demon in my view —_

"Bakura?"

"Hmmm?" The yami responded lazily as he rolled over it face his hikari. They were still in bed the morning after what Bakura easily identified as the best sex of his life.

"Will you always love me?"

"Of course," he said, encompassing his light in a tender hug. "Forever and always."


End file.
